battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hello Losers
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 03:30, February 6, 2012 Hmm..... Maybe because they didn't make 0000000000000000000000 sense.Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 02:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: First of all, go to the upper right corner of the page where you see your name, hover over it, and select preferences when the drop-down menu appears. You can change your avatar from there. Second, don't get to distraught about the edits. This is a wiki, and as a wiki things are going to change. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly have no clue, bro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) WHERE YO SOURCE?? How the fuck am I suppose to know that?? You making no sense and you think I'm scared to be blocked? You one funny little homie. *laughs*Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 23:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Um..... The AEK-971 and AN-94 do use the GP-30 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. For clarification, read the section titled "Battlefield: Bad Company 2" on the GP-30 page. 01:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hanel I don't give a shit about whether I undid yo edits for any god-damn reason. Also, I am a Colonel Service Star 17 aka Lvl. 62 and you call me stupid (yes based on what you said)? Hmmm....... BTW YOU FULL OF HATERADE.Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 03:39, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll be totally honest I have no clue WTF is going on ._. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Metal... Gear? Xbox 360 user here, me gusta Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 02:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Link This page should help at least a bit. Sorry I can't be more useful right now, but it's gone midnight and I need sleep. Raven's wing 00:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) To Upload A Photo Edit the target page, then click on the Gallery or Photo button on the right side. Photo #Click on the Photo button on the right side. #Click on the empty bar near the Upload button to add a file link to picture. #Click the Upload button. #Edit size, placement (left or right side of the page) and add a caption (optional). #Click the Finish button and you're done. Gallery #Click on the Gallery button on the right side. #Click on one of the empty placeholders. #Click "Upload a Photo" and upload a photo. #Add a caption (optional). #Click the Finish button and you're done. Licensing A Photo #Go to the file page for the photo. #Click on the Edit button at the top of the page. #Click on "Add other templates" at the right side of the page. #Add the template corresponding to the license associated with it. #If you made it yourself or if it's licensed in the public domain, click PD1 and say that you created and uploaded it or why it's in the public domain and add the source (URL). #If it's on public domain because the US Government says so, click PD/US Government and add the source (URL). #If it has a Creative Commons license, click CC-BY-SA-1 and state the attribution of the license. #If it's used with permission, click Fair and state the Copyright Holder and Source (URL). #If it's using a free license, click on Other Free and state the attribution. #If it's like a gameplay screenshot or from an EA-related website, then click on EA. Hope it helps. 23:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, if the picture seems to be uncopyrighted, choose PD1 and say it's uncopyrighted. If it's like marked with the website's logo, then it could be Fair if taken by them or PD1 if not. 23:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Will You Please.... Stop leaving and coming back to the chat!? It's so annoying that Yuri wants to kickban you from the chat. 01:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat I'm busy doing other things :P I'm sorry if it's an annoyance --Callofduty4 02:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lol, thanks for that skit, it was hilarious. Charcoal121 18:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : It's alright, lol. Charcoal121 13:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sniper Elite V2 Wiki Can you help me over at the Sniper V2 Wiki? I could use some other users to help me edit the mainspace, and we'll need someone to make a template for a more detaliled licensing of "Fair Use" images, so I'm trying to get someone like Yuri to help. Charcoal121 15:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for considering, and the original Sniper Elite Wiki doesn't exist or is pretty much defunct from what I've seen. Charcoal121 02:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Heyllo You have to ask a bureaucrat, in this case this guy here. 00:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: IRL and in-game the French DID fight at monte casino, However the British and US armies was more active in the battle and over-shadow the other minor forces (mainly Italian royalist, polish free armies and the Commonwealth of nations) and there like that because (the complete ones) is to divide the battles from X front.-- SlopijoeHangars 06:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Yeah, I guess it does seem to be an awkward thing asking me of that when we've barely met. And although you've made some decent edits, I feel it might be best to wait a bit for becoming a truseted user. According to , you have most of your edits in blog comments. That isn't a problem, per say, but your mainspace edit count could use a boost before becoming a trusted user. A good place to start would be to look at this list of pages and see what you can do to help out. As for going on the chatroom, I'm not to big on IRC stuff and all that. Plus, I'm usually only around here for a hour or so at a time as being at college keeps me pretty busy, lol. But I may go on it if I get some time in the coming months as I'll be on summer break. 20:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I should add in that you aren't voted into trusted user status. You appeal to an active b'crat for it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... Seeing as you've only been here for about three months, I don't want to say it'd also be issue of time, but usually TU's have also been on the wiki for a decent amount of time that varies from a few months to a year or more. ::However, since you're looking for an arbitrary number, I'd say about 500 to 1000 edits should be a decent milestone to achieve, with about 33 to 50% of those being in useful namespaces, i.e. not user, user talk, forum, and blog spaces - not to say you can't do that, but a majority should be in the more useful namespaces such as adding good images (and licensing them), editing existing and creating new pages, and the like. You can always use that edit count thing I linked to above to see what your stats are whenever you like. 03:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but it's too late now. I'm way too tired to think and solve puzzles. Maybe another time. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 03:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Even though there are a lot of games from my childhood that I adore (Specifically the ''Sly Cooper series) and MGS, I would have to say me favorite game is Fallout: New Vegas. Anyway, what's yours? Charcoal121 04:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) : I would have to agree with you that wasn't one of Ben's funnier vids, and most of them are fairly sarcastic, lol. Charcoal121 23:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) No Cigar Im a PS3 player, but i dont go by the name Qw3rty. Lul, sorry. Qw3rty! 06:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Favour Could you keep a watch on my my favorite little editor while in chat.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 01:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Holy Reveal Batman! I think you would like to take a look at this. Charcoal121 (talk) 14:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv4s5qyLGTM&list=PL65DF39CD842430DA&index=2&feature=plcp Charcoal121 (talk) 00:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I saw that YT vid, lol. Anyway, I only played the first two missions of The Ballad of Gay Tony, but I have to say it was a lot of fun, the narrative was crisp and the gameplay was pretty enjoyable. I'm going to have to get Episodes from Liberty City sometime soon, hopefully by this weekend or next week. Charcoal121 (talk) 03:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How Exactly Does the Chat work? Well, it doesn't. PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 02:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) hello 02:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I Think I'll Just Leave This Here http://www.fileinfo.com/extension/pls :sileh hl, biyhpuds fur shutgons r usful Charcoal121 (talk) 18:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Straight Lines ad Stuff Look at how close that was, SO CLOSE. Sucks that everyone left. BC2 xXlegitleetCarlGustavSniperUSAS-12mortarC4reconmotionsensor12GslugspamxX starts now XtremegiancaAltBoom 00:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Just Came To Say You're a Trusted User now. Enjoy. Rangers Lead 04:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Steam You're really going to have to be more specific than that. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Also, add me on there if you haven't already. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Is DomDombrowski you? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) HL pls You need some Valvoline. Welcome Back Hows it going? -- 03:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC)